16 Again But Being A Girl Is A First
by LessThanThreeSetoxJou
Summary: Seto was being a jerk and needed to be taught a lesson. Joey is involved and turned into a sixteen-year-old girl. Umm, a LOT less wierder if you read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?**

Author's Note: I wrote this story so I could pretend I get to date Seto Kaiba. I mean, come one, how awesome would that be?

-Prologue-

-Kaiba's POV-

"Seeeeetooooo." Kaiba's eye twitched. He loved his boyfriend to oblivion, but right now wasn't the moment.

"SETO!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, MUTT!?" It took him only a short moment to realize his mistake. Joey didn't like being called a mutt. It reminded him of his drunken father and the beatings that came along with the dreadful package.

Kaiba looked up at Joey from his laptop to be met with furious, tear-filled eyes. He felt something hit his chest. "Happy fucking Birthday, moneybags."

He looked to see a golden puppy plushie with a ribbon tied around its neck. The note on the puppy's neck said 'When you go on trips, you can always bring your puppy with you.'

Kaiba glanced up in time to see Joey running out the door. He tried to run after him, to say sorry and beg him for forgiveness.

He spun around to face Kaiba before he left. Joey said in an angry, growly voice, "I hate you Seto Kaiba, and I hope that someone teaches you a lesson you will never forget."

The door slammed and Kaiba was left to stand there, wondering what to do and how to make it up to his puppy. A deep voice rang out, "Now I don't feel so alone."

The CEO spun around to find someone leaning against the wall. The man looked exactly like him, but somehow different. His memory flashed back to that moment in the museum with Ishizu Ishtar when she showed Kaiba the distant past. He stare in recognition, then growl, "What do you mean you don't feel so alone?"

"Well," The spirit stepped forward, "I always thought I was the most heartless person on earth, but this moment has proved otherwise."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "I am _not_ like you. No way in Hell."

"Do you think you give little Joey the most love in the whole wide world? Do you think that he would never forget your love? No matter the circumstances?"

Kaiba was shocked by this question, "Yes."

"Good," the spirit smirked, "'Cuz I have some interesting circumstances."

The brunette ((Well, the one that wasn't a spirit)) looked warily at the spirit, "What do you mean."

"Weeeell," the spirit drawled out, "I'm here to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. Here's the deal. Your precious Joey? He's going to be turned into a sixteen-year-old girl. All of his memories will be erased and replaced with new ones. New Joey will be living in Domino, I'm not so heartless as to make this that hard on you. You'll have to get Joey's memories back. You'll have to convince him- excuse me- _her_ that you are _her_ lover. Oh, don't worry. Only _you_ will remember him."

Kaiba stared at the spirit. He knew this was true and it could happen, since he started hanging around Yami. Kaiba narrowed his eyes even more, "You wouldn't"

The spirit shrugged, "But I already did."

-Across Town-

-No POV-

A family was getting settled into their new apartment. The daughter looked out of her new bedroom window. She prayed that she would get some new friends in this strange city. She looked across the street at a shop called Kame Game Shop. She considered going there, maybe look at the cards they have there.

Toying with the latest Kaiba Corp duel disk, the young girl, Katy Jounaki Wheston- Joey, she preferred- stared at her favorite card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. It always gave her strength and she would be taking it to school the next day to keep her strong.

Joey's golden hair that always got in her eyes decided to live up to its rep. She closed her honey-colored eyes and prayed that she would have a better life with her new foster parents in their new house.

She couldn't have that cold, loveless life she had back in Tokyo…


	2. Joey's First Day Of School

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still do not own Yugioh. Chances are I never will. Whatcha gonna do about it?**

-The Next Day In Creative Writing-

-Seto's POV-

The CEO sat at his desk, typing agitatedly at his laptop. He couldn't quite register what he was typing- he was too distracted by the issue currently at hand with Joey. The fact that he was sitting in his least favorite class didn't help him in the least. After a couple minutes, the bell rang and the poor brunette had to put away his laptop.

The teacher waited to get everyone's attention. Kaiba looked up and could see why. A new student stood in front of the class, kicking her left heel with her right foot. She had golden, shoulder length hair that looked as if she was constantly bothered by it getting in her face. Her honey eyes peeked between the messy bangs and she had a naturally golden-tan complexion. The girl didn't look shy in the least, in fact, she looked like she would take the world head on, right then, right there. It was the strange confidence plus her appearance that brought the CEO to his conclusion. In other words, this girl was an exact replica of Joey, but in female form.

In the back of his mind, Kaiba noted that the seat next to him was the only empty seat left in the class. Because it was Joey's.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, sweetie?" The teacher treated the girl like she was seven. It was just like Ms. Kalli to do that. She got like that sometimes, but she means well.

The girl smiled the infamous- at least to Kaiba- Joey smile. She seemed to be making eye contact with everyone in the room, "The name's Joey. Short for Katy Jounaki Wheston, long for 'jah'."

Everyone in the class laughed. Joey had just passed the test- she gave the slightest bit of attitude without being a total bitch and getting in trouble. Ms. Kalli directed Joey to the seat next Kaiba, "You can sit next to Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba waited for Joey to pass out or squeal or spazz out, like any new girl or new gay guy did when they found out _the_ Seto Kaiba was in their class. Except, she didn't.

Joey raised an eyebrow and looked directly at Kaiba, "Huh."

As she walked to the back of the classroom where the empty seat was, Kaiba fangirls glared at the new girl. The most dedicated- and coincidently the most popular girl in school- of the Kaiba fangirls, Claire, glared at Joey and stuck out her foot to trip the unsuspecting new girl. Or not so unsuspecting. In stead of tripping over the out stretched foot like anyone would have done, Joey stepped on Claire's ankle, smiled when she heard a slightly pained gasp reached her ears, and, in an almost un-Joey-ish manner, sat in her seat in one smooth motion.

-Later That Day, During Lunch-

-No One's POV, Really-

Joey stood in the near middle of the cafeteria, alone. She didn't know where to sit. Had Joey not been stressing about where she should sit, she would have heard the approach of Jimmy Chu heels coming up behind her. It was none other than Clair and her possy.

"Uh, are deaf or just plain stupid, new girl?"

Joey spun around and came face to face with the Wicked Bitch of the West herself. Joey smirked, "I'm sorry, the perfume you're wearing was so thick and heavy, it threw off my thinking pattern. I couldn't process whatever you said."

"Fuuuny, New Girl," Claire jutted her hip so far out she looked like she was bending over, "That's strong talk for a girl wearing scuffed up _Converse _with a _skirt_."

It was true. Joey was wearing red high top Converse. As much as the shoes clashed with the painfully feminine uniform, the sneakers were her favorite shoes. She wasn't going to change them anytime soon.

Joey took note of the "I 'HEART' Seto Kaiba" T-shirts hidden under the school uniform jackets, "Nice T-shirts. You know, if you actually want to get noticed by a _dueling game company CEO_, you may want to actually duel."

"Pffff, _right_. I'll take advice from the new girl. Anyway, I have some 'Creative Writing' for you.

There is a new girl called Joey

Even though her real name is Kloe-"

"My real name is Katy."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Like _you_ could have come up with anything better."

"Uh, yeah," Joey had already thought of one, "I can.

"There once was a bitch known as Claire

Her face gave me quite a scare

I'll wake up tonight

With a terrible fright

'Cuz I know her face is a nightmare."

Everyone in the cafeteria had heard Joey's Creative Writing "project". Everyone started laughing- at Claire. Not at the new girl.

Joey felt yet another tap on her shoulder. But this time, she was met big, puppy-ish eyes surrounded by an adorably sweet face and insane hair. They puppy-eyed "midget" smiled, "Hi, I'm Yugi!"

Joey had a feeling that this little dude was a good guy, "Hi, I'm Joey."

Yugi smiled, "I know," he then motioned to the table directly behind him where all of his friends were sitting, "Do you want to sit with us?"

Joey shrugged, "Yeah, 'cuz I have soooo many other offers."

She smiled and followed Yugi to where he was sitting. Sitting around the table were seven other teens.

Two were deeply tanned with platinum blonde hair. Joey decided to be wary of them because they looked like they were planning something with the dangerous looking albino sitting next to them. Next to the dangerous albino was a much sweeter, cuter looking albino. Across from him was a tall boy that looked exactly like Yugi, except he was taller and had the streaks of blonde for each spike. There was an empty seat next to him and Joey assumed it was Yugi's. A raven haired boy with cat-like green eyes sat next to the empty seat. Joey recognized him as Duke Devlin, a game creator like Kaiba. Finally, a brunette whose hair came to a fine point sat next to Duke. There were only two empty seats left (other than Yugi's) around the circular table.

When Joey looked at the pointy hair brunette, she felt as if she knew him. What was his name… Travis? Trevor? She new it was some sort of name to that effect. She racked through the foggy part of her mind trying to remember.

"You can sit wherever you want," Yugi said, cutting into Joey's fruitless thoughts.

Joey smiled and nodded. Picking where to sit would be easy. The two empty seats were right next to each other- she would much rather sit next to the boy she couldn't remember then the crazy tan guy.

Taking her seat, she looked around the table everyone looking back. The taller insane, tan guy was the first to talk, "In your opinion, what would you rather have sent to the Shadow Realm, the math teacher or the English teacher?"

Joey blinked. Was this a joke? She shrugged, deciding to go along with it, "Math."

The three plotting boys took this in then went right back to whispering. Yugi coughed, "Um, how 'bout everyone introduces themselves?"

They started at the smaller tan boy, "I'm Malik ((a/n: Blishtar!!!)). I'm gay."

Joey blinked then smirked, "Is that how you always introduce yourself?"

Malik shook his head, "I try to keep it freash."

The next tan guy grinned, "I'm Marik. I'm a gay asshole."

Joey laughed, "Really?"

Marik shrugged, "I've been told on a number of times."

The scary albino looked up at Joey, "My name is Bakura…"

The smaller albino smiled sweetly at Joey (he kind of reminded Joey of Yugi), "I'm Ryou! How are you today, Joey?" ((a/n: I am using American names, but I need to call Ryou Ryou instead of having two Bakuras.))

Joey had to smile at Ryou, "I'm great, thank you."

The taller of the two Yugi-looking boys smiled, "I'm-"

He was cut off by Bakura tackling Ryou into a make-out session. Joey blinked then looked over at the taller Yugi-looking guy that had been cut off.

He rolled his eyes, "Yami."

Joey's eyes shifted to Duke. He smiled charismatically, "I'm-"

"I know." Joey didn't break eye contact with the green-eyed gamer. Everyone around the table was surprised that Joey wasn't spazzing out and trying to make out with Duke. That was practically normal thing for most girls that attended Domino City High School.

The pointy haired boy that Joey had yet to be introduced to smiled at Joey, "Yo, the name's Tristan."

"Can I sit here?" A cold voice cut in. Joey looked up to see none other than Seto Kaiba standing right over her.

"Well, well, well," Tristan glared at the CEO, "if it isn't Moneybags."

Kaiba snorted, "Shut it Taylor."

Kaiba looked down at Joey, "Hello. My name is-"

Joey nodded, "I think got it I was just talking to your fan club over there."

Kaiba blinked. Even when Joey wasn't Joey, Joey gave him attitude.

Yugi spoke up, "You can sit here Se-" receiving a dangerous glare from Kaiba, Yugi hid behind Yami, "Kaiba!"

Kaiba sat down right next to Joey. Kaiba looked over at Joey, wondering how he was going to remind Joey of their once strong love…

-The Temporary for Now End-

**Okay, I SWEAR there will be more Kaiba/Joey interaction next chapter!! R&R.**


	3. Seto Believes in Cooties!

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm not Kazuki Takahashi- why would I own Yu-Gi-Oh?**

-Saturday. At the Game Shop-

It was the Saturday after Joey's first week of school. She was now almost inseparable from the group of friends she had met on her first day of school. Joey even managed to learn some new things about her new group of friends.

Yugi was one of the greatest things since sliced bread. He forgave and welcomed anyone into his heart, as long as they made up for whatever they did.

Yami thought Yugi was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Joey preferred not to go into major details of why he thought that- mostly because the first time Yami said so, Yugi blushed and turned redder than Joey's Converse.

Bakura did actually send their math teacher to the Shadow Realm. She wasn't sure if the teacher had gotten back yet, but she decided it would be best if she not question anything about the statement.

Marik was gay.

So was Malik.

They were gay with each other. Marik helped Bakura send their poor math teacher to the Shadow Realm. Joey was wary as to what qualities one would need to get themselves sent to the Shadow Realm. She decided on ignoring the urge to ask.

Duke was bi and a bit pompous. Joey felt a nagging part in her brain telling her she didn't like him. Whenever he was around, she felt a strange urge to punch him and a picture of her in a dog suit appeared in her head. She managed to suppress the nagging urge to punch him and felt no need to question why.

Tristan was straight and dated a girl named Serenity. Joey like Serenity a lot. Serenity was nice, funny, and didn't mind at all when any of Tristan's friends third-wheeled on their dates. Joey liked Tristan a lot- not like like, just liked. They got along really well and were interested in the same things. They agreed and stood firmly in their belief that school was just something parents and teachers invented because they believed that teens have nothing better to do with their time. Oh, how wrong those grown ups are.

Anyway, Joey was hanging out with her new friends, talking about Duel Monsters, and swapping cards. This brought an argument between she and Bakura, "You can try all you want, Bakura, I refuse to trade my Red Eyes!"

Bakura glared at her, "I WANT THAT RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

Joey glared harder, "MINE!"

Bakura tried to dive over the counter and grab the card out of Joey's hand, but Joey brought her fist into his side. He growled and lunged again, but Duke and Ryou caught him around the race while Joey was held back by Tristan and Yugi.

Yami reprimanded the two teens, "You can't trade cards if this is what it leads to!"

"Spazz!"

"Freak!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

Joey was still trying to get to Bakura. Bakura continued to yell, "Single!"

"Gay!"

"Straight!"

"Cat fetish!" Bakura gasped at that one. One rarely brought up Bakura's cat fetish, even though many people have seen Ryou dressed in a skimpy kitty outfit on one occasion or another.

Once the two duelists were calmed down, it was safe to let them go. Marik and Malik had been sitting back, disappointed that a fight broke out and neither of them had caused it.

The bell on the game shop's door rang and all teens turned to see who walked in. It was none other than Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba. Mokuba smiled at Joey, "Hi, Joey! I haven't seen you in a long time! Wait, why is your hair all long and your che- OW!"

Kaiba had managed to cut Mokuba off- despite how confused he was- without being noticed by pinching him.

Joey furrowed her brows in confusion, "Huh? I know who you are, but I don't think that we've met. As for my hair, it's always been long. I'm a girl, it's something I do."

Mokuba laughed, "Very funny, Joey, you can stop preten-"

Kaiba clamped his hand over the thirteen-year-old's mouth and dragged him out of the game shop, ignoring the stares he received from the group of friends.

Kaiba spun Mokuba around, "You remember Joey!?"

Mokuba blinked at Kaiba like he was crazy, "Why wouldn't I remember your boyfriend? I mean, I'm not sure why he's cross-dressing, but if it's for some kinky thing that you're going to do later, don't let me get in the way."

Before Kaiba could get a chance to reprimand Mokuba on so many levels and hug him for being a glitch in his "lesson" they were interrupted, "Do my ears deceive me? Does some one remember Joey as he once was?"

Kaiba spun around to find one of his newly dubbed least favorite people… Kaiba blinked as he realized the spirit never actually introduced himself properly. Mokuba cut to the chase, "Who are _you_? Some sort of Seto look-alike-extreme-fan-boy?"

The spirit laughed, "I see you've inherited your brother's manners and temper. My name is Seth. I believe you've met and, er, 'befriended' a quite a few Yamis? Well, I'm your brother's Yami. I just know how to properly screw with peoples head. I'm also a spirit so I'm more powerful than the other Yamis"

Kaiba banged his head on the wall, "Perfect." He looked at Seth, "Care to explain this predicament yourself?"

Seth plopped down on the ground like a five-year-old, "Well, Mokuba," He looked up at the younger Kaiba, "Your brother was being a heartless douche bag. Me, not wanting him to make similar mistakes to that of mine, decided to teach Seto a lesson he would not ever forget. So, I turned Joey into a girl. She doesn't remember her life as Joey Wheeler and no one remember him… her… him? Whatever, the point is, only Seto can remember Joey," Seth frowned, "Except for you."

Mokuba gulped, "What are you going to do?"

Seth shrugged and stood up, "Nothing. You honestly think I would go out of my way to erase one minor set back? Sure, it _might_ help Joey getting back his memory. Go ahead and tell her that she's really a boy, dating Seto- so add a _gay boy-_, and a spirit that is really your brother in a past life caused all of this," the spirit smirked, "I would _love_ to see how it works out."

Kaiba growled, "Mokuba, you need to act as if you don't know Joey. You're going to re-befriend her… him… JOEY! Anyway, you have to hang out with Joey and act as if nothing is wrong until I can…" He looked over at Seth as if to ask him how to put it.

Seth smiled wickedly seeing the world of opportunity that lay before him. He could put this as vulgar as he wish. And Seth wished a lot, "Your brother has to…" When he saw the glare he was receiving he pouted- yes POUTED- and decided to water it down, "get Joey to remember his love for her… AND GET IN HER PANTS! HA! EAT IT KAIBA!"

Mokuba blinked and grimaced, "Gross! Seto is gay! He's always hated girls! Even in the orphanage!"

Seth tried ((and failed miserably)) to look innocent, "Oopsie! I had no idea," He then smirked at Kaiba, "Do you still practice the theory of cooties, Seto boy? Ah, yes, cooties. The STD's of childhood."

The pissed off CEO growled and tried to lunge at the spirit but found that the only thing that he could accomplish was passing through Seth. Seth smiled, "Since no response was given to my question, I'm taking it as a yes."

Kaiba settled for rolling his eyes and grabbing Mokuba by the hand, "Okay Mokuba, lets do try this again. This time, don't freak the nice girl that you 'don't know' out, okay?"

Mokuba shook his head, "I just think it's sad when a kid's older brother's boyfriend gets turned into a girl by his past life and the kid could say that stranger things have happened."

When Kaiba reopened the door for the game shop, he was met with shouting.

"Asshole, I told you not to touch that card!"

"Bitch, you should have known I would take it anyway!"

Kaiba was also met with the sight of Joey tackling Bakura, Bakura holding a card just out of her reach, everyone but Malik and Marik trying to stop the fight, and Malik and Marik laughing.

Joey lunged for the hand holding her beloved card, but was stopped by Bakura's elbow in her stomach.

Joey connected her fist with Bakura's face and successfully got her card back. Tristan grabbed Joey around her waist and dragged her away from Bakura. When the pissed albino tried to lunge at the struggling blonde, Yami and Yugi held his ankles while Ryou pinned him down.

Kaiba coughed and Mokuba tried with all of his will power not to laugh. Kaiba straightened himself out, "Was that entire fight for a _trading card_?"

Bakura and Joey were still fighting to get out of their restraints. Joey spoke through gritted teeth, "No! This entire fight was for _my_ card!"

"That Red Eyes will be mine, or Ra help me you are getting a one way ticket to the shadow rhealm!"

Joey rolled her eyes, "Buh-ring it albino!"

Kaiba had to let out a small, barely there smile. Joey was still able to properly maintain the qualities that Seto had fallen in love with- stubborn, strong willed, a bit hot-headed. Kaiba secretly wondered if girl-Joey still had the same obsession with food that boy-Joey had.

It only took a few minutes to get the two hot-headed teens to calm down. Joey slipped the card in her bra to make sure Bakura wouldn't be getting to it any time soon.

Tristan turned and glared at Kaiba, "What are you doing here, Moneybags?" ((AN: When I wrote that sentence, I almost put "what are you doing here, Monkey bags?". What's a Monkey Bag?))

Kaiba glared at the pointy-haired teen, "I don't think I addressed you in any way, did I?"

"Piss off, Kaiba!" Tristan tried to look bigger than the CEO, but Kaiba was still a good head taller than him.

Kaiba ignored the enraged teen and looked straight into Joey's eyes. Joey looked back fearlessly. Kaiba spoke first, "I came to ask Joey out."

Joey blinked. And stayed quiet. Then blinked again. A lot like the first time Kaiba asked Joey out. Then, Joey rolled her eyes, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Kaiba almost laughed, "Joey, do you want to go out with me?"

Joey smiled, "Sure. Why not?"

Yugi looked like he was thinking, "Do you think CEOs of gaming companies have a thing for blondes?"

Malik stared, "What?!"

Yugi shrugged, "Well, Duke asked out Joey after school. But she said no. And now Seto just asked her out. So, I guess CEOs have a thing for blondes."

Joey shook her head, "Whatever, Yug'." Kaiba smiled. Joey was using Yugi's old nickname! "I don't think we should question whatever fetishes CEOs have."

Yugi looked at Joey with wide eyes- a look boy-Joey was given often, "Fetishes? What? NO! I was just…. It just… I-I-I…"

Yami wrapped his hands around Yugi's waist and managed to calm him down.

Kaiba gave Joey a slip of paper, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight."

Joey grabbed a pen out of Kaiba's pocket and wrote her address on a post-it note and handed it to the Ceo. Before she could say anything, a song broke out of no where.

_Nice legs, daisy dukes,_

_Making me go-_

It was Joey's cell phone, "Hello?... Oh, hi Mom… Okay, I'll be there in a minute… Love ya to… 'Kay, bye!"

Joey hung up and smiled at Kaiba, "Sorry, I have to go. Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Joey waved at everyone else and ran out the door, but managed to trip on the way out. She picked herself up, flipped Bakura off for shouting "Ha! Karma! That wouldn't have happened if I had that Red Eyes!", and kept running to her apartment across the street.

Kaiba stood awkwardly for all of five seconds before leaving. He let Mokuba hang out with Yugi and friends.

Kaiba let out a contented sigh. He was one step closer to getting Joey Wheeler back.

-The End!-

-Just kidding, it's only temporary!-

So, watcha thinking? Any ideas for the date? Any at all? Should some one from Joey's "new past" interfere?

R&R!!!

-LT3JxS


End file.
